


Black Hearted

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Collars, Cunnilingus, Death, Demon Deals, Dominant Reader, F/M, Hate, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Oaths & Vows, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Resurection, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Crowley, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a very dark fic where reader has reached her limits. Her life is just shit. Stay put for much more. Oh BTW, This story was inspired by Paint It Black By Ciara! Hope you enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) had trying to figure out if she should be running away or stay to fight. But, She had stayed put where she was at. She knew that the King Of Hell would find her soon sadly. Ratting him out was not the smartest move. But what other choice did she have now.

"(Y/n), We know why your running as far as you can go. Come back, please!" said Dean.

"No Dean, I am nothing to you. The words you have quoted to me. "I shouldn't be around to live if i was to be Crowley's whore!" No, You lost that chance. Bye Dean!" said (Y/n).

She knew that everybody was correct in telling her that Crowley was bad news. But she was very stubborn. Dating him was at first her best decision. Over time she found that he was cruel and harsh. Starting to demand that she dress a way that was not suitable.

-Dean's P.O.V-

Dean had been trying to get (Y/n) away from Crowley for months. But, He didn't want to hurt her one bit. (Y/n) was correct in telling him off on the phone. He had called her out. Thinking that was going to put logic in her head. It had obviously failed him in the end.

-(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

(Y/n) had made it the bunker she had created for herself. That only she knew of and crafted. That it had contained everything she needed. Settling in and making for her comfort. She found that her very decisions were foolhearted. Blackness started at her.

"You know (Y/n), If you were going to fuck around with me. You should've tried alot harder. You know you belong in the shadows with me. You are mines only!" said Crowley.

"Crowley, I have figured you out fully. But, You should've listened when i told you to fuck off. I am nothing to you just like Dean said to me! You said "Lil Slut!", Crowley!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had stood up and raised her hand. But, Crowley had slapped her accross her face. It had her kicking him in precious jewels. Landing a blow on his face and kneeing him in the stomach. Kicking him under his jawline. Hate had made her do some fucked up stuff.

"You really think that i can tolerate you anymore. That you can touch me ever again. You mean nothing to me. You just used me til you broke me. You deserve no love!" said (Y/n).

She had broken every bone in his body several different times. Crowley lay there on the floor seeing the love of his life beat him into a punch. He had never meant to hurt her ever. But those Winchesters had fucked up his plans. He had intended (Y/n) to be his Queen.

"You know Crowley, My life was fantastic til you came long. I was about to be CEO of a company i earned on my own merits. Then you came along and fucked it all up. Had it all ready to go. You and those damned winchester always a pain in my side." said (Y/n) madly.

She had started to hack and slash through Crowley with no sympathy. Feeling anger and hostility brew in her heart. The rage that coursed through her veins. Her hate was being felt by all of the underworld. Even upon the earth aswell. Nobody was saving him one bit.

"Then you make me wonder if even opening my legs was worth it. Claiming it was your prize. Come to think of it now your a pig. You deserve that anger i exert. Besides, We are going to be talking about me running hell for a bit. Til you learn your lesson!" snarled (Y/n).

(Y/n) had dragged Crowley with a collar around his neck. She had perched herself on the throne. With her lower half uncovered for all of the demons to see. Crowley was tugged.

"Now Crowley, Be a good pet and lick my silky folds real nicely. Make me cum like you did before and I'll think about your release. No biting or i snap your neck!" said (Y/n).

Crowley had perched himself between her legs. She ran her hands in his messy hair. Feeling Crowley throw her legs over his shoulders. Moving his mouth over her wet pussy. Seeing it shine like that made him hard with lust. Delving his hot tongue into her pussy. Tasting her sweet little clit. She moved her pussy closer to his face. Feeling her orgasm coming on like a fright train. Crowley had gripped her hips and lapped up her sweet necter. (Y/n) was spasming like crazy with aftershocks. She was pulling him away now.

"Go get in your kennel now, Bitch. Til, I need you again. You will stay put!" said (Y/n) now.

Crowley had gotten into his kennel submissely. Feeling and tasting her juices all over his face. Seeing the proud look as she fucked herself on another demons cock on his throne. If he ever got out then he'd teach her a lesson. (Y/n) was smugly looking at him.

"You know Crowley you brought this on yourself. Fucking trying to confuse me!" said (Y/n).

"You know (Y/n), I am very sorry for hurting you. That you are feeling shity!" said Crowley.

"Have any ideal whom my father is, Huh? I'll gve you one guess, okay?" asked (Y/n) firmly.

She had gotten done with the demon fucking her. She threw him out of the room harshly.

"My father is Loki of Asgard. Prior to being on Jotunheim. I am his daughter. My uncle is Thor. My husband is Tony Stark and who is a huge fucker. Like you. Wow the very simailiarites. Baffling really. Dean whom will never have me. You all are kidding yourselves if you can have a piece of me. You are all fucking idiots. I am actually workiing with with Thanos. You are falling into my trap so well." said (Y/n) to Crowley.

She had gotten a few baby wipes and wiped herself off. Leaving them on the chair to rott. Sulling the throne of hell. That was really pissing Crowley off to no measure right now.

"Now I have got to attend to a few things. Be a good boy and shut the fuck up!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had left the room with her bottoms on her. Crowley had a muzzle on him like a bitch. This was all taking a turn for the worst. (Y/n) was off of her rocker and nobody knew. (Y/n) had arrived at Stark tower in New York City. Her husband fucking her harshly.

"Oh Tony, How i have indeed missed you. But with what i can do is my doing!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), You know that I love you with all of my heart. That you are mines!" said Tony sadly.

"I know that i am yours only. That is why i am your wife. I love you forever on!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had fallen asleep several hours after many more rounds of fucking. He was very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to post this! This chapter is inspired of the song Bulletproof by La Roux! Hope you enjoy!

(Y/n) and Tony had arrived at The Bunker that The Winchesters were at. Dean and Sam hadgreeted them both friendly. Tony had swept into the place and started to ask about how things worked. (Y/n) had cleverly snuck in a quickie with Dean. Dean was totally taken back. He felt her clench her prefect silky walls on his firm huge cock so sweetly.

"Dean, You were fucking prefect. You do better than fucking Tony. Let's go!" said (Y/n).

Dean and (Y/n) had taken off to get some food. Tony saw as they came back with food. They ate as they watched the movie Fifty Shades Of Grey. (Y/n) had a crush on the person whom played Christian Grey. Tony was going to have to makesure that she was his. (Y/n) had yawned and Tony had carried her to his car. Dean and Sam were left sad.

"I promise that she will come back sometime next week. See you fellas around!" said Tony.

Tony had gotten them back to there house in New York City. He layed her down softly and layed with her. (Y/n) saw that Tony was sleeping soundly. She had gotten out the cuffs and he woke up. Seeing that (Y/n)'s head was between his legs and sucking him.  
"It is about fucking time you woke your ass up. I was wondering if I would need to start before you. Damn glad your up now. Now this cock is only mines. Not Nat's!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had bobbed her head up and down very slowly. Tony relized she knew and was mad. She would have every reason to be too. He hated that this was happening to him.

"You know a wife dosen't expect when sucking her man's cock lady fluid. I know it was hers. Cause i ate that bitch out and your lying sleeze. Too damn bad she is gone!" snarled (Y/n).

She sucked him off for hours and hours. Seeing him become a writhing mess. Fucking his cock on sullied pussy that Dean had fucked hours before. Feeling her walls fuck onto Tony faster. Her eyes were looking at Tony with such a hunger. That Tony came hard.

"Now Tony, You as the wonderful husband you are. Are going to give me your company or I will have to have some false claims on you. Oh how the tabloids would write "Tony Stark abuses his forced pregnant wife into forced abuse." That would be just Tragic!" said (Y/n) sinisterly.

"When would you say these things and to whom? I need to know now!" said Tony to (Y/n).

"Oh Tony, You really think I'd tell your ass these things. No I will not! You have a fucking day to do so. If that hasn't happen. I'll go after your ex Pepper Potts. Fucking red head bitch. Trying to steal you and think she'd win you. Nope, I got rid of her too!" said (Y/n).

"Oh you are a very clever little thing aren't you, darling. Playing dirty now!" said Crowley.

"See, The King Of Hell has shut off the recording everything since this morning. He is my good pet, aren't you? Always obeying her master. Come here my slut toy!" said (Y/n).

Crowley had waltz over to her on his hand's and knee's. Seeing him like this had turned her on. Feeling Crowley lap at her messy little pussy til it was clean. She patted his head.

"You see Tony Stark atleast some way he found me attractive. Found that i was worth saving. Yeah after i found out you cheated...I killed myself. He brought me back to see that my revenge was happening. You were already outnumbered. The avengers knows of your indiscretion. They take pity on me more than you!" said (Y/n) to Tony smugly sly.

Tony at the very moment relized he had fucked with the wrong girl. But, She wasn't any other girl. She was the lady he loves with all of his heart. But, She was right in the version of his punishment. She was able to get his company by when the sun arose too.

"Now Stark, Your being such a good obiedant boy. You deserve a reward!" said (Y/n) slyly.  
"Please (Y/n), I am so very sorry to you. I need to cum so damn badly. Please!" said Tony.

(Y/n) had in the middle of her office taken his cock out of his pants. Stroking him very throughly and softly. Hearing his little pleads to release. It turned her that she did this to him. That she was the laddy that brought Tony to his knee's. Tony came hot in her mouth. She lapped at his cock so cleanly. Tucking him back into his pants immediatly.

"Go back home and cook me dinner or you're not going to get my pussy tonight!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had made a few changes and adjustments. She got her stuff and came home to a whiff of something delicious. Making her way to the kitchen. Tony had made her favorite dinner which was a beef stir fry with all the trimmings. And a nice vintage wine to go too.

"You really baffle me with how efficient your as a husband, You lil asskisser!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) and Tony had ate in silence while making small talk. She found his silence was good. She had trained her husban to obey her every word. Tony was trying to stay calm. But he on the inside felt sick to his stomach. That she was getting everything she wants.

"Tony maybe this marriage isn't working. I want you to divorce me now!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Tony saw that all this time her heart broke after all of her trying to be strong. That it was only for his eyes to see how truly damanged she was. (Y/n) hated Tony for breaking her.

"You know Tony, I loved you with all of my heart. I gave my all to you. You were honestly the best guy for me. Because, I thought we shared similiar interests. But, Your not any better that Clint Barton. Even he dosen't want me. I have truly been nothing to you. But, Your little bitch on the side. I never want to see or hear from you again! Bye!" said (Y/n).

She had taken his precious car from the garage. Filling the car and headed to The Bunker. Her heart broke as she got there. Dean and Sam had led her to the guest room. Crowley was there as she got done unpacking. He held her in his arms til she stopped crying. Crowley had presented her divorce papers. She was with Tony's child sadly so. Crowley knew that Tony had knocked her up. She rubbed at the little swell on her tummy.

"Crowley, I don't what to do with the unborn child. I need a plan soon!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Do not fret you will be well looked after by me. You are going to be okay!" said Crowley.

Crowley had made sure that his future queen got some rest. That she was clam now.

"Crowley, I want you to make me the Queen Of Hell. I want you so bad!" sobbed (Y/n).

Crowley had set to work with his minions. That she was going to be his finally very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter inspired by Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran! Hope you enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos! Thanks! :-D

(Y/n) had been running Stark industries for about a month. Tony had to be at some of them. She had almost threw up seeing a hickey on him. Sleeping around was his forte.

"Well we can go ahead and move that merger for another day. Tony, Your up!" said (Y/n).

She rubbed down at her belly smiling. That she had yet to tell Tony that she was carrying his child. Tony saw that she was having a bulge. He put the math around when she could've conceived. He was going to be a father. If She wasn't careful he'd marry her. That way she'd still stay his no matter what. Her body should be his no matter what now.

"(Y/n) had the very good point at moving mergers around for another day!" said Tony slyly.

"Well, If that is it for this meeting. Then meet me at the testing at 0800 hours tomorrow morning near the landing of Stark runway. This meeting is now over!" said (Y/n) sternly.

Everyone but Tony had left the meeting room. (Y/n) was collecting her stuff from the confrence room. Tony had came up from behind her. Laying a hand on her stomach too.

"I saw that you were touching your tummy. Your a little rounder than i expected. Probably cause your pregnant. Pregnant with our child. Don't try to hide it from me ever again. Matter of fact we are going to get remarried. You have no choice!" said Tony firmly.

"Tony, What makes you think you can demand things from me. You are nothing but a fucking playboy disloyal little shit. You may sleep around notoriously. Slipping your cock into any willing pussy you can lay your claim on. And you think i am going allow you near my child. You can have vistation and nothing more. You hear me Tony!" said (Y/n).

"You better back off the future Queen of Hell, mate. She is no longer yours!" said Crowley.

"Who in the fuck are you? You need to leave the building if you don't work here!" said Tony.

Crowley held up a pass into all parts of the building. (Y/n) had collected her stuff to go. Standing right by Crowley and smiling a million watt smile. Tony was baffled by her now.

"Now Tony, He will be the my new husband. He atleast is loyal to me. More loyal than you have ever been in my life. You may have a word about it if you don't like it. Otherwise I want you to keep out of my personal life. You may leave now!" said (Y/n) to Tony sadly.  
Crowley and (Y/n) had left the building. Crowley was driving to there home nearby there.

"Crowley, I hate how he stares at me and gets away with it. Like he has the right to make me feel miserable. Just once would I'd like his stupid ugly mug to shut the fuck up for once. That way i would have some form of peace. I am gald that he is CFO and nothing more. He deserves no love from anybody. Only to be used as a forever fuck toy in the deepest chasm of hell. It'd be called the Hell's brothel. That woul be fun!" said (Y/n).

"You know with me being the King of Hell. That all can be easily arranged!" said Crowley.

"Oh, I know it can arranged. But, We can save that for a different time, sweetie!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) and Crowley had gotten to there place. They had dinner early as seeing that she had to get up early. Crowley saw as she sauntered in with white lace nightie and thong.

"You are definatly going to give me a run for my money. Stunning little thing!" said Crowley.

"Crowley, I really want to make our wedding as special as can be. Please, I beg you!" said (Y/n).

"My dear our wedding will be the talk of the years to come. It will be Prefect!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) was pulled into Crowley's embrace. That he was always going to love only her. She smiled in her sleep as she dreamt of her big day with Crowley. She was loving him only. He had woken her up at seven and she was already at the runway. To prepare the test. Tony had arrived on time and with his date. Blood was boiling in her veins white hot now.

"Tony get your shanky hoe out of here now. This is top secret stuff. Leave bitch!" said (Y/n).

The hoe was put into a taxi and left. Tony was getting a rise out of her. (Y/n) slapped Tony. Tony had pulled (Y/n) as close as there bodies could be. Locking her lips to his. (Y/n) was crying at being kissed by Tony. She no longer loved this man he had become.

"Don't deny that you love me no longer. You body is thrumming for my touch!" said Tony.

"Tony even if i wanted you. I couldn't bare that taste of your name on my tongue. You make me sick to my stomach. You don't deserve me. Never truly have!" snarled (Y/n).

"Because, You can bare to have that ape of a man on you. Tell me you love him!" said Tony.  
"I do love Crowley with everything in me. Now get your mangy man paws off of me. Or i will have to file a sexual harrassment on you. With my company that is mines!" said (Y/n).

Tony saw as fierce (Y/n) had came forth. It had him so turned on by this. He wanted to put her in her place. To feel her sweet little pussy all over his huge girth. She was his too. (Y/n) had been able to make the presentation to the military. That they were impressed. But what Tony ha said had made it very personal. She was going to have to talk to her dad. Loki was being the typical father as always. Never really responding to her calls. Her heart broke knowing he was a bad father. Thor had to pick up his slack most times. Then there was always Lady Sif. She had taught her all there needed to be a lady warrior.

"Heimdall, I need to get to Asgard. Please allow me enterance. Pretty please!" said (Y/n).

Heimdall had launched her to Asgard. She had bowed and took off to the palace. Thor was sparring with Frandal. Frandal had made his way to (Y/n). He saw that she was plumper. Thor had seen that she needed to speak to her father. (Y/n) knew where to go.

"King Loki, I wasn't aware that i had to make an appointment to see you. But, This is of utter urgency. You are to speak to me. There are resposiblities to tend to!" said Morhan.

"I'm well aware that my father is an arrogant man. Please, Address it to me then!" said (Y/n).

"Lady (Y/n), It is an honor to be in your company. My lands in Vanaheim were destroyed. And i have yet to receive any compensation. Will you help me out?" asked Morhan happily.

"I will see to it that happens. You need to leave and i'll send what you need!" said (Y/n).

"Thank you ever so gentle lady (Y/n). You have a blessed day! Merry part!" said Morhan.

Loki was impressed that (Y/n) had the gall to enter his domain. (Y/n) looked at Loki with hate. Loki had addressed that Morhan got what he needed to have. (Y/n) was pleased.

"Now Father onto my problems, You need to know i was married and hence now am parted from him. But he has a very presistant nature on him. You need to have security sentry attached to me. It will not be enough what my new partner has. I am hoping for your help. Guided that it gives me no advance that i am your daughter!" said (Y/n) softly.

"Then, I will see to it that your maintained to have a league at your side too!" said Loki.

"Thank you father Loki for your help in this area. You have a pleasant day!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had saw that her father was eying up her tummy. Relizing that she was with child. That he was going to be a grandfather. Loki had rubbed at her stomach with adoration.

"You want protection cause the father is unstable. You need stablity now!" said Loki softly.

"The father of this child is being very abusive. Thank you for your help Father!" said (Y/n).

"Don't let time fly by that much from now. I want a check on you daily!" said Loki harshly.

(Y/n) had bowed to her father and left. Tears had ran freely from her sadly. Lady Sif had seen and came to give her a hug. Seeing to it that she got some tea and food. They had talked for a bit. Then she was taken back to Crowley. Crowley saw that She taken safely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was short. I promise next one will be longer. Oh BTW, This part was inspired by Say Something By Great Big World Ft. Christina Aguilera!

(Y/n) had been hanging around Bruce helping him with some things that she could help him on. Bruce saw that she was set in her ways to work. Tony would stand there and hope that she'd come back to him. (Y/n) had been wanting Tony in her life. But with all that he had done she felt bitter. She'd make excuses to get away from Crowley. She felt alone in her solitary nature. Tony was suppose to stay loyal and yet her betrayed her too.

"Bruce, I think if we make this adjustment then all should be fine. Let's try!" said (Y/n).

They had made a few moderation to the Iron Man suit. She had felt Tony's eyes on her. She was after into her first trimester. Already finding out she was having a girl for her baby. Crowley had been wanting Tony in her life. But he knew he couldn't trust him either. Asgardian league were assigned to protect her baby. To make sure it was kept well safe.

"Tony you need to come over here and check the suit. Give it a test now!" said Bruce hotly.

Tony had put on the suit. He felt the extra comfort of the suit. Flying around and testing the gears. They worked too well for him now. Bruce and (Y/n) had done the suit well too.

"Tony I am going to be married in a matter of days. Sign the papers!" Said (Y/n) to Tony.

"Look (Y/n), I want us to still work this out. I still need you in my life!" said Tony sadly so.

"But I have no use for you in my life anymore. You clearly showed me you can't take the marriage you spat on that it was a joke. You can't help to have some willing slut! Like you!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), I'm just be too sorry that I have fucked up. But I will not give up on you!" said Tony.  
"See there is another problem. I already gave up on you. You too much of a slut!" said (Y/n).

She had walked out and she felt regret. Regretting that those words slipped out of her mouth. But she had to say it to Tony. Her heart could no longer be with Tony. She was in love with Crowley. She found him in bed with a book. She curled up right next to him too.

"Crowley, I will love you forever and ever. I get that you want Tony in my baby's life. But can't you make sure he harms not one inch on my baby. I really don't trust him!" said (Y/n).

"Darling, I will make sure that your child stays safe. You baby will be loved!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) had taken his girth in her hot mouth. Swallowing every little detail he was to her. She felt Hus cock throb in her mouth. She loved the taste only he had. She loved how it was sweetly spicy and smoky. The way it felt phat on her hot pink tongue. She felt his cum about to cum out. She stroked him very sinfully. He came violently in her mouth hard. Crowley lay there panting and sweating. Seeing his cock turned her on so much.

"Darling, That blow job was just define. But now it is my turn to spoil you!" said Crowley.

Crowley had snapped his fingers and she lay there nude. He picked up her legs and tossed them onto this shoulders. Burying his face into her pink swollen pussy. Devouring her very taste of cherry and flowers on her sweet spot. Feeling her hips move. Stilling them from movement and lapping at her engorged clit. Seeing her lust glazed eyes. Fingering at her little bundle of nerves. She was crying pathetically with endearment. Spilling words of passion to him. She came around his mouth soundlessly.

"You are treasure as you cum. You beautiful marvelous darling! I love you!" said Crowley.

They just lay there on the bed curled up. She held onto Crowley with love. Crowley was going to make sure she stayed safe. He was sure that she was being honest in loving him. She woke him up to having herself on his cock. He was careful with her due to her being pregnant. She smiled as they reached there peaks. She got off to get ready for work. Crowley had things to go and do now. They went there on directions with love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short too. So very sorry. My energy is like fully gone. But will continue to put more chapters out. This chapter inspired in part of Closer By Ninbe Inch Nails! :D

(Y/n) was closing in her second trimester. She was showing to all that had gawked at her. But, She paid little attention to them. She knew what they were thinking of her now.

"Tony Stark, I guess you hate that i am getting married soon. You need to sign!" said (Y/n).

"You know you keep saying that and i have yet to see you married. Oh wait you wait for me to sign off, huh? That must sting something awful. That i haven't signed!" said Tony bitterly.

(Y/n) had strolled up to him with anxiety that wasn't good. Tony had felt she was hurting.

"Tony, I am going to tell you this i couldn't keep you. I was the pathetic wife. Didn't serve your needs enough. But, You need to let us go for our good. I will undoubtly miss you in my life. We could never quite get our shit together. We need to do this!" begged (Y/n) sadly.

(Y/n) had clung onto Tony with sadness. Tony saw as her make up ran down her face. It had hurt him more than he could ever know. But, He had to stand his ground with what should be his forever. He had put his lips on her lips. Then she had slapped him hard too.

"You have no right to have to kiss me ever again. You and I are no longer together. You are nothing but a desperate little lonely man. Knowing his most valued possession is about to go. You need to let go or I will have to lock you up in Asgardian jail!" said (Y/n).

"I will fight for you. No matter how long or how tough it gets. Your mines!" said Tony.

"And i was yours too until you stuck your pecker into another. You slimy git!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had walked out of her own office. That Tony was stunned by what she had said. It had hurt him worst of all. That he was childish and stubborn. He knew he wanted her too. Nobody was willing to help him out one bit. Steve came out of pure reluctance to him.

"Steve Rogers, I need you to help me get back my wife. She has been hurtful!" said Tony.

"Mr. Stark, I have no ideal as to how i can help. You hurt the women you married. You should've stayed that way. She loved you and now it means nothing. I will try to help her out as much as i can. But, You leave me no room for you anymore atall!" said Steve madly.

Steve had walked out of there with rage. That he dared try to sway him to his side. Steve knew better than to get in the middle. But, (Y/n) needed a new start. It had to happen too.

"Dean, I need your help. Know that you had fucked her. Please help me out!" said Tony.

"Tony, I will not dare help you no more. Yes i slept with her after what you did!" said Dean.

Dean had walked out of there with hostility. That he had even the gall to make his way to Tony. Tony was running out of options. Options were vasely dwindling from Tony now.

"You know Tony, I will never forget the torment you are inflicting right now!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had strolled up to Tony with malice. Her every step had set him aflame lustfully so.

"You know Tony maybe i will give you one last chance. To make up for all the wrong you have done. No matter of this helps out or not. You must stay the course!" said (Y/n).

Tony and (Y/n) had gone to the table and talked. She was oing to very vilgilant of Tony.

"You know Tony, You have no clue how bad i want you to just die! Like now!" said (Y/n).


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley felt utter jealously that his women was by her still husband. She was suppose to be his by now. But he knew he had pushed her to this. He knew he had messed up by telling to keep Tony in her life. But this was his doing now.

3 Months Later

(Y/n) was deep into her third trimester with Tony's child in her womb. She realized quickly that he was improving himself. That he had her pampered properly. She lay on him as he whispered sweet nothing's to her swollen tummy.

"Tony, We have to start sorting names out. Which one do we want?" asked (Y/n).

"I was thinking for the girl I'd either be Lana Anne or Claire Harmony Stark and the boy would either be Blake Ross or Andrew Warren Stark. How are those?" asked Tony to (Y/n).

She gave him a kiss to say she had adored those names. Tony held onto his very pregnant wife. Her round and plump tummy, sensitive nipples ,and tender little cunt. She rubbed her pussy into his crotch. He picked her up and layer her on there bed. Rubbing her slender legs with his hands. Hearing her whimper for more.

"Tony I need you to fuck me, please. I need your touch, please!" said (Y/n) weakly.

Tony had given into her request and played waste to her body. The body thast was rightfully his. No matter what anyone said or did. He was determined to have her by his side. Hearing her sweet moans for his touch. Seeing his cock buried into her pussy. Feeling it drive into her over and over again. 

"Oh (Y/n), I knew you still wanted me. Needed this as much as I did!" said Tony.

He rubbed her poor abused clit over and over again. Seeing that she kept up orgasming repeatedly. Knowing it was him doing it to her too. Sent him into an early orgasm. Spurting his hot cum into her pussy. He held her til she calmed down from there high of an orgasm. Tony held onto her possessively and firm.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n) was now in her eighth month of her pregnancy. She was showing to all that would look. Tony felt a sense if victory at having her by his side again. He had missed his wife. Turning down any lady that would toss themselves at him. (Y/n) saw Tony turned things around. She felt bad that Crowley wasn't by her side. But fuck him for him leaving her side. She was happy by Tony. That is all that mattered.

"Tony, I really love how faithful you have been to me. I know your losing your edge cause of me. But we have to think of the baby right now!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), I'm not losing my edge cause of you. You are my everything that I love. I vowed that even though I was going to be a dick. That I would love you. You mean so very much to me. Never forget that. I love you so much!" said Tony.

She held onto Tony with all of her love. Tony felt liquid on his leather shoe's. Knowing she had her water break. He quickly grabbed the baby bag and took her to the hospital. She knew it was too soon for giving birth. Tony knew it was too soon. They got her to the delivering room. Giving birth to a baby boy named Andrew Warren Stark. 

"Please, Let me hold my child just this once. Bef....." said (Y/n) to Tony.

She had passed out cold after child birth. Her heart was rapidly fading away. The doctor's did things to try to get her back. They had called in a time of death for her. Tony had the baby moved from the room. To mourn over his now dead wife.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Tony had spent the next few months trying to get into contact with Dean and Sam Winchester. They had told him to stop calling. Deeming him nothing but trash. He had spent some time trying to get Crowley. He was becoming desperate to get (Y/n) back. Crowley was nowhere to be found or heard from. It had stung that nobody wanted to help him. But he was going to call the last person he had.

"Loki I know I am trash and I never deserved your daughter. But I am asking as a feeble mortal to you. That you let her live. So very and dearly sorry that I didn't love (Y/n) enough. Not the way she should've been loved!" said Tony to Loki.

"I know I shouldn't be even helping your pathetic insufferable mortal self. But I am going to help her. She will live under my tutelage away from you. When she comes back to life. She'll never be near you again. That son is coming with me!" snarled Loki to Tony.

Loki had collected both his dead daughter's body and his grandson. Tony saw as the thing's that kept him sane were gone. He'd have to deal with them gone. As long as they lived he'd be happy. He'd have endure them away from him fully.

\-------------------------------------

10 Years Later

\-------------------------------------

Loki had his daughter by his side no matter what. Her sleeping quarters were next to his. And his grandson was across from his. (Y/n) and Andrew were well looked after in Asgard. She saw as her father matched her with a guy that was as equal standing as her. They had married and had a child named Destiny Fae Blazon. Andrew was happy that he was going to have a little sister to protect.

"(Y/n), I love you so very much. But you seem to be off in some prospect. I get what went down with you. I just want to say is that I am here for you. Remember this for us. For this family we have!" said Halor to (Y/n).

"Halor, I love you with every waking breath. Never erver forget that ever. Because my heart and soul are with you and our family. Yes I am off simply cause me coming back all those years ago were harsh. But you are husband eternally!" said (Y/n) to Halor.

She had taken to a walk with her son Andrew. Andrew had kept asking to go see his true father. Kept on telling him one day I'd happen. Andrew had been so patient with her. So this was the day he'd go see his true father for his tenth birthday.

"Andrew we are going to see Tony Stark. This is your reward. Let's go!" said (Y/n).

She had made sure they had regular human clothes. They got to Stark tower and she saw Tony in his yoga room. He looked very different from last time she saw him. Tony saw his former wife with his son Andrew. Andrew ran to his father.

"Hey Dad, Mom finally agreed to let me see you. You are much thinner!" said Andrew to Tony.

"These years have not granted me much mercy. I have been not myself. You and (Y/n) have at least look very well. Well I am guessing it is your birthday!" said Tony to Andrew.

"Yes dad it is my birthday. Can we go to the zoo and go to the museum and lastly have dinner, pretty please!" said Andrew to Tony happily.

"That all depends if (Y/n) says if it is okay. It is her choice!" said Tony to (Y/n).

She came over to Tony and kissed her son. Andrew looked at her with utter urgency. Tony was nervous as to what her verdict would be. She was scared too.

"Tony, You may take our son out for the week for his birthday week. You behave yourself or I'll see to it that you never see him ever again. I'm trusting you with our son. Andrew here is the bracelet for you to wear. So I know where you are. Tony you may not touch this. You got it? Have some thing to attend to here. I'll be back in five days. You both have fun!" said (Y/n) to them both.

She had grabbed her bag and left. She made her way to London to Thor. He was with Jane living on earth. She made it there in one trip. She stayed only a day. It was enough for her. Then she had made it to Australia to see Natasha. Staying with her for a day also. As she was getting to Lebanon, Kansas to see The Winchester. 

"Sonvofbitch, You are really here and alive. You passed the test. I missed you!" said Dean to (Y/n).

She had snapped her fingers and all the people that Tony tried to get her back to life were there. They all stood there dumbfounded. All wondering his she did it.

"It baffles me so completely that Tony tried having you all try to get me alive. After all that I have done for you all. You couldn't do the same for me. Guess you don't care about me. So I'm going to do all of you a solid. Good Bye!" said (Y/n).

She had clapped her hands together and all of them were gone. Having control of what she had rightfully deserved. She spent the next two days getting rid of the bodies. Including there ashes aswell. Then she met her son on the fifth day. She held the keys to all The Bunkers for The letters of men. They were all hers.

"Andrew and I have had a wonderful time making new adventures. Seeing the new movies and uncovering my new creation. Things gave improved between Andrew and I very much so. We thank you for this immensely!" said Tony.

They spent the next two days having tons more fun. Tony and (Y/n) had agreed to allow for more dates to see Tony. Tony had vowed to be good on those days. Andrew and (Y/n) had gone back to Asgard to there family. Halor was happy she had kept her oath to her son. She held onto Halor with all of her love and devotion. Halor saw how faithfully loyal she was to him only. 


	9. (Y/n) has it bad for Tony Stark? Still!

(Y/n) had sat in her private study for a very long time. All of her feelings for Tony had came rushing back to her all at once. Her desires and lust for him had made her so impeccably wet and horny. She never really understood as to why she /was that way. It had stunned her that no matter how much space and time she had allowed herself away from him. She was in all due respect still in love with Tony. The way that Tony made her tiny soft pussy sing with uttter joy and savageness. How he'd rub her pink pearl til it was swollen and beaten up. How her cunt had practically swallowed his cock and allowed him to ram in her sweet spot til it was a hot mess. She knew her fingers never truly would do as Tony always knew as to what to do. How those thick and long fingers sought the ache between her legs. How he knew as to fuck her with his fingers til she sang like a songbird. How hips jutted and canted into her tiny slender hips. Oh how he knew how to hold them til they were rubbed raw and sore.  Having his manly spicy cum drip from all her greedy holes like some slut in heat. Begging him to fill her up to the brim. She knew she was going to have figured all of this out and soon!

"Oh boy, I am so incredibly fucked and screwed. This is so bad!" said (Y/n) to herself!


	10. Onyx Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to both of these songs from The Weekend which are Can't feel my face and The hills!

Five years later, Tony had known that he should've loved (Y/n) more. That if he was more loyal and loving towards her. Then none of the shit he put her through would've happen. But he stunned himself more as he realized that he was the asshole to her. She'd plead for him to come back to there love and marriage. He spat at her with insulting words. To make her feel bad and horrible. She'd always come back with more force. Saying that he was a coward and that despite everything she knew he loved her still. Going back to the whores that served him away from his obligation to (Y/n). He knew she could smell another slut on him. He knew he deserved her wrath and fury. The simple fact that she had demanded his company. Years had gone by and he had his company back rightfully. But despite everything he still loved her. Just didn't know how to love her the way she deserved. Then that Crowley came around and almost fucked up everything for him. Deep down he was the better choice for her. It was clear as day for all to see. Crowley made her happy above all else. He got selfish and demanded her back in his life. She was such the fighter and strong minded women her father created her to be. Not to mention she carried there child. She gave birth to there baby boy Andrew. Then she passed away on the delivery table. He had pleaded everyone to help bring her back. But nobody responded back to him. So he allowed (Y/n)'s father Loki to take her and there son. That day was the hardest for him. Seeing them leave his life so quickly. Years had gone by and she finally came back with there child. He felt a sense of pure joy that she had trusted him with there kid. He could tell she stilled loved him no matter how much he had messed up. Was going to strive to earn her love back no matter what. Because he never gave up hope that he could still have her. So he'd do anything to get the women that stilled had his heart. To love her only forever!


End file.
